Vampires in Middle Earth
by JAMIEJ88
Summary: Kaname Kuran, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido and Zero Kiriyu find themselves in Middle Earth after a flash of light. Strider finds four strange men on his way to Rivendell. What will happen? What chaos will Aido cause? Read to find out! Rated T for vampires and killing. ON HOLD.
1. Intro

**Jamie: This story is written by myself and Jacob. **

**Jacob: We own nothing exept our ideas… and maybe a few OCs. This chapter might be a bit short because it's an introduction chapter. It really only shows how they got to Middle Earth in the first place. Sorry if there are some errors, spell check broke.**

**Jamie: I don't think this story is ever gonna be read… *sobs***

**Jacob: Don't worry Sis it'll be read eventually… Now on with the story!**

* * *

The Night Class was once again surrounded by screaming fangirls from the Day Class on their ways to the school. Today was different though. Today Zero Kiriyu had decided to walk with them to keep the girls away and it was a very effective tactic. None of the Day Class girls were even trying to get close to their night class idols. But when the coast was clear Zero continued walking with them for reasons he couldn't explain.

"You can go now Kiriyu. They're safe," said Kaname Kuran. Zero just glared.

"We aren't going to chase them down, you know." That was Hanabusa Aido's somewha cheerful contribution.

"Well _you_ might, Hanabusa," commented Akatsuki Kain.

" I'm not leaving," was Zero's reply. They had entered the main school now and were making their way to the classroom. They turned a corner into another corridor and a BAM! A bright light obscured their vision and they new no more. Untill…

"They're humans!" shouted a voice.

"Of course they're humans, Pip. They aren't elves or orcs!" replied another.

"Keep quiet! They might be working for Them!" whispered a third.

"Ow!" yelled Aido while jolting into a sit and rubbing the back of his head.

"Stay where you are," Man number 3 said. "Who are you?"

The rest of the vampires were now awake so Kaname answered. "I am Kaname Kuran. My companions are Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain and Zero Kiriyu. I have given you our names, what are yours?"

"I am Strider, Ranger of the North. That is Sam Gamgee, Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck. You can't stay here. Come, we'll take you to Rivendell," he said while walking.

"What's Rivendell?" asked Aido.

"One of the three elf realms and the place where your fate shall be decided."

* * *

**Jamie: Yay! Stay tuned for the Rivendell scene. If your there… *sobs***

**Jacob: Please review to keep my poor baby sister happy. **


	2. Rivendell!

**Jamie: Sorry for being a pessimist in the last chapter but my BFF and I got into a fight. I'm also sorry about the late update but our computer was broken so we couldn't write and also sorry for any sspelling errors in the chapter cos spell check is broken. This chapter is all from me cos Jake is sick. Frodo wasn't in the last chapter because Arwen had taken him already. P.S Zero might be a bit out of character because he's in a mischevious mood. On with the story!**

* * *

Striders POV:

We were traveling through the forest surrounding Rivendell and most of my companions were complianing about something. Pippin was hungry, Merry was bored, Sam was sick of Pippin complianing about being hungry, Aido was hot, Kain was also bored and Zero was glaring at them all. Only Kaname wasn't complaining and for that I was greatful.

We had had been walking for four hours before Zero finally snapped. "Shut up! Will you all just shut up! " They walked in silence for another few hours before Pippin started complianing again. Then Merry started complianing about being bored. Then they were all complianing about various things untill Zero once again told them all to shut up. The next time they started complianing Zero didn't get to shut them up because just after they had started they saw Rivendell.

"Wow," said Pippin. "Is that Rivendell?"

"Yes. That is Rivendell. Home of Lord Elrond and his kin. You will try to act like respectable hobbits instead of troublesome children, won't you?" I asked.

There was a pause and a shared look before Pippin and Merry replied, "Yes, Strider."

"Good, because we'll be there in at least half an hour." We continued on then with each small group having its own conversation. Pippin, Merry and Sam were talking about mushrooms, Zero and Kaname weren't talking to anyone unless someone spoke to and Aido and Kain were debating whether apples were better than grapes. _What strange men, _I thought, _What will Elrond think of them? How will the other elves react? They are dressed so strangely and the way they speak is even stranger. _

My thought were interupted as Aido asked Zero what fruit was better. "Straberrries," he replied.

"That's not one of the options, Zero. You have to choose apples or grapes,"said Kain as if he was talkng to a small child.

"Strawberries," he replied again, a small smile forming on his lips.

Aido let out a small huff of frustration. "You're hopeless! Strider! What is your favourite? Apples or Grapes?"

"…" I didn't know what to say. To get involved could be a bad thing. There was a light tone in their voices but it seemed as if a darker side would come out if the wrong thing was are truly strang men. Luckily Pippin and Merry decided to join our conversation.

"Apples!" They yelled in unison before they both added, "I'm Hungry." _Hobbits, _I thought as I shook my head and threw them both apples.

Aido looked smugly at Kain and yelled, "See, I told you so! Apples are better! I was right! In your face Akatsuki!" Strange men indeed.

_They do look llike men but… they don't feel like men. There is something darker, hidden under the skin that I just can't is definitely something odd about them, that's for way they act. It is as if that is actually what they are doing, acting. Oh Srider what have you gotten yourself into? Why did you have to help them? Why couldn't you just point them in the direction of the nerest town and be done with it? _I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a shout.

"Rivendell! Look Pip, where here!" yelled Merry happily. He was right, we had finnaly reached Rivendell.

* * *

Zero's POV

It was night when we finally reached Rivendell._ So this is the great Rivendell the small things were talking about so enthusiastically. Hobbits I think Strider called them. Tall buildings, open courtyards and plenty of arches. There are arches everywhere, as railings, as window shapes, as doorways and just for decoration. The men you live here must really like arches. Seems a bit strange to me. And all the open space is… different. The acedemy is so stuffy, nothing like this. It's very airy. I can sense a lot of people here but it doesn't feel like it._

"Welcome to Rivendell," greeted a voice. I turned to see a man walking down the steps to meet us. "Estel, it has been too long since your last visit. Are you well?" _Estel?_

"I am well. I hve brought the other hobbits and some guests. I found them on the road. There were Nazgul nearby so I couldn't leave them. My friends, ths is Lord Elrond." Elrond inclined his head in greeting and we did the same in return.

"You were right to bring them, I would have done the same. Come, you must be hungry and tired from your journey." He led us through a few corridors, shaped like arches, full of arched windows with arched doorways coming off them, into a larger room full of tables. "Take a seat, food will arrive in a moment." I looed down to see more arches on the floor. _If I see anymore arches I'll go mad, _I thought a small smile dancing on the edge of my mouth.

I turned to look at the man who brought us here, only to find that, while e was male, he wasn't a man. He had pointed ears and angular features. He was an elf. I'd known about the existance of vampire since birth, being born a vampire hunter, but elves…. elves were… myths… legends, not real things. He did say that Rivendell was one of the elf realms but I didn't think he was serious. I turned back around to see the food had arrived already and that the hobbits were arguing about who would get the last mushroom. It was still in the bowl so I reached over and grabbed it. They immediately stopped, turned to face me and stared in shock. I meerly smiled at their childlike behaviour, now understanding Striders earlier warning. As their shocked expressions faded in unison, they began to glare. I took no notice of their actions and coninued to eat my food. After a minute of this they crossed their arms and glared harder. They kept this up for another minute before they burst out laughing.

Every head in the hall turned to stare at them as they continued to laugh, completely unaware that they were being watched. After they had composed themselves and had finnished eating we were shown to our rooms. Aido had insisted that he share a room with Kain so the were given a room with two beds. The room I was in was not fancy in the slightest with a wooden floor and pale brown walls leading to an arched roof. I had a double bed, I was sure they all did, with plain green sheets, a wooden dresser and a washbasin. At the back of the room there was an arched door leading to a balcony. Yep they definitely like arches. A young elf came with fresh clothes for me to wear which, to my surprise, fitted quite well. After washing in the basin and putting on my clothes I went to bed. The last thought to go through my mind as I drifted off was how the vampires would react to their new sleeping routine.

* * *

**That's all for now, its 1am but I'll see if I can get another update in later since I haven't updated in over a month. Let me know what you thought of Zeros mischief. Night all**


	3. Oops!

**Jamie: Another chapter, as I said. I'm quite proud of myself. I think my brother has abandoned me to write this story on my own. Traitor, it was his idea in the first place. I'm going to try to do things in Zero's, Kaname's or Aragorn's POVs, except for the start of this chapter (and a few other parts I have planned) which is in Aido's POV. All of the rooms are the same as Zero's with the exception of Aido and Kain's, which has two beds, dressers and washbasins. STORY TIME!**

* * *

Aido's POV

I woke up to a burning sensation in my throat. I groaned, sat up and opened my eyes and imediately closing them again due to the light. Day. I laid hurriedly back down, only to hit my head on the backboard. Quickly sitting up again and rubbng my head I tried opening my eyes again. Still bright but not as painful.

"Morning," said Akatsuki, much too cheerfully. I looked over to see him playing with a dagger. He was throwing it up and catching it before it fell too far. That's when I noticed the cut on his finger from where the blade must have slipped and cut his hand. The burning in my throat flared at the sight of his blood and I couldn'tnlook away. He stopped throwing the dagger and held out his hand.

I walked over and took his hand. I put his finger to my lips and licked the blood off. I sucked on his finger for a while untill he moved my head up to his neck. I felt my fangs peirce his neck as the delicious warm liquid flowed into my mouth. All I could think about was his blood. I didn't notice the door open. I didn't notice when Akastuki stiffened. I didn't hear the shocked gasp or the soft sound of clothes hitting the floor. I dind't notice the footfalls of the young elf as he ran away. I did notice when Akatsuki pulled my head back to look at him.

"Lord Kaname will be mad. I don't think he wanted them to know our secret," he was calm despite the idea of facing an angry pureblood.

"Why didn't you drink?" I asked, now realising that he mustn't have had any blood since we'd arrived two days ago. He held up a small box of blood tablets in answer. "oh," was all I managed. After a minute I added: "You should save them. Who knows how long we could be here."

"You're right, but we should probably go find Lord Kaname and tell him what has happened. We should tell Zero too."

"I'll tell Zero," I said quickly.

He noticed. "Coward," he said as we walked out the door.

* * *

Zero's POV

I woke up to a thud on the wall behind me. _What are those vampires up to? Never mind, I don't want to know. _I let out a sigh as I sat up. I looked up to see an arched shape roof. "I hate arches," I said out loud. _Elves must realy like arches, _I thought grimly. My thoughts were interupted as a young elf came in and handed me some clothes and a pair of soft leather boots, without knocking. _Don't elves have any manners?_ "Thank you," I said. He bowed before leaving. _Maybe they do have manners._ I heard him walk into Aido and Kain's room as I got dressed. Just as I was putting on the boots I heard a gasp. His footsteps raced past my door faster than any humans. _What have they done now?_ A few minutes later I heard a huried knock on my door. I walked overand opened the door to find a worried looking Aido and stepped aside to let him in. "What?" I asked boredly while closing the arch shaped door. _Arches!_

"The elf, he saw us," he said, as if I would know what he's talking about. He was standing next to the bed now.

"Doing what?"

"Uhhh… well… he saw us... feeding." He took a step back as his skin turned an even paler shade.

"You are an idiot, Aido! How has your race survived when people like you keep making these mistakes?" I was seething. He was lucky I'd left the gun on the bed.

He opened his mouth to speak when: "WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH?!"

"That'll be Lord Kaname and Akatsuki. That's why I chose to tell you," he replied, a little shaken and possibly worried for his cousin. "Lord Kaname is scary when he's mad and we always get the worst punishments."

"We should go and stop him from doing and lasting damage to Kain then," I said. I didn't actually care for the vampire but I didn't want to face the others if I brought him back in pieces. The council already wanted me for killing a vampire, why give them more reasons to kill me.

He nodded and gave a short 'yes'. I grabbed Bloody Rose as we ran out of my room and down the hall to find Kaname and Kain. We came to a stop in front of the door and CRASH! We both jumped in surprise. Aido hurriedly but cautiously went and opened the door. I could tell that neither of us were expecting what we saw inside.

* * *

Kaname's POV

_The idiots could get us killed! How could the have possibly been so stupid!? I should kill them for this! _I thought as I grabbed Kain by the neck and threw him into the wall. _Careless fools! _I threw him to the floor, he hit the bed on the way and it broke. _Idiot!_ I pinned him to the wall again. Then the door opened. I turned to see Aido and Kiryu, they stood there with shocked expressions, Aido's looked almost like pain. I glared and went back to choking Kain. Click. I felt the cool metal of the Bloody Rose press against my temple, one shot and I'd be dead.

"Put him down!" It wasn't a yell but the tone was filled with such hatred and anger that it was clear that I would release him or Zero would shoot me. Rational thought finally decided to make an appearance and I let him go and Aido rushed over to help him. I realised in that my anger I had accidentally used one of my powers to destroy the room. Oops. It was then that I noticed Elrond, Strider and a few other elves had entered with swords drawn.

"Come with me. All of you," comanded Elrond.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yeah Kaname's a bit of a psycho in this story, apparently purebloods can't handle being thrown into a random country where their kind probably don't exist with an annoying aristocrat,** t**he annoying aristocrat's cousin and a vampire hunter turned vampire . Oh well. *shrugs***

**Yay! Two updates in one day! I'll try not to leave it so long between each update and we're hoping for at least one chapter every week. I'd like to try and get another one in today to make up for lost time, but it might have to wait 'till tomorrow 'cos my muse is being a pain. It wanted me to write something else, which I might write, instead of finishing this chapter. The arch thing is my little attempt at humor. Thanks to all my reviewers for their support in the first chapter:**

**SakuraDragomir: Thanks, glad you liked our story. I like Zero and Kaname too but my brother likes Yuki. I wonder why… *evil grin*. What a perv.**

**crim grin: The first chapter was only that short because it was like an introduction. It was there mainly to show how they got to Middle Earth. Hope the next few chapters are more to your liking.**

**Please let me know what you thought, I don't mind criticism. See ya! ****J**


	4. NOTICE! PLEASE READ!

Sorry to all of you who thought this was another chapter but i'm gonna have to put this story on hold for a little while (or a long while).

I started University at the start of the year and I wasn't prepared for the HUGE workload they had. I have a job on top of that and i have almost no spare time. I promise I will try to update as soon as I can but I don't know when that will be... if anyone wants to take over the story just PM me and I'll try to get back to as soon as I'm able.

(I'm studying to become a doctor if any of you wanted to know... Wish me luck!)

I am SO SORRY to all of you who enjoyed my story but I just have no time to write... Sorry :(.

From Jamie


	5. Interviewing Vampires V2

No Ones POV

The vampires were all following Elrond and Strider. Aido was cowering because of a glare from Zero, Kaname was staring at the ground, probably thinking, and Akatsuki was trying not to wince while his wounds healed. Elrond eventually stopped to let them into a small room.

Zero's POV

We entered a small room that was most likely a study. It had a desk with several open books, a candle and an inkwell. The walls were lined with bookshelves. The light for the rest of the room came from two small candles on either side of the door. Elrond sat behind the desk and watched us. I looked around to see that Aido was still cowering but from a glare from Kuran instead of me. Kuran was going between glaring at Aido and looking apologetic towards Kain while Kain was staring at the ground. Eventually Elrond broke the silence.

"You know why I have brought you here?" We nodded. "Then you would know that an explanation is in order. I want to know what you are and whether or not you pose a danger to the elves who live here." Aido looked very uncomfortable as Kuran glared harder and Kain didn't look like he'd heard him at all.

Kuran decided to let Aido be as he answered. "We're vampires." Then he went right back to glaring.

"What?" He obviously had no idea what vampires where.

I sighed and decided to save them the trouble of answering. "According to the Vampire Hunter Association vampires are 'beasts in human form that drink the blood of living beings'. Fortunately, elven blood doesn't seem to have any appeal, right Aido?" I was hoping for all our sakes that it wasn't just my ex-human nature that didn't like the elven blood. To me, they smelled awful, probably tasted bad too.

"H-huh? Oh, y-yeah. I-I guess not." Sometimes I really do feel sorry for him. Then I remember how annoying and troublesome he is.

Lord Elrond was curious, but still wary. "Please explain more." Then Kuran went into more detailed explanation about vampires and vampire hunters and I tuned it out. I knew the story. When you're born a Hunter, you hear it a lot.

Striders POV

_They're beasts. Monsters. That explains the dark aura and strange feelings. They'd better not cause trouble._

"Why didn't you say you were vampires earlier?"

"Would you have believed us? And besides, you never asked." Aido replied. At least kaname isn't glaring any more. He has one of those glares that make you want to die. Then I realised something.

"So you were feeding then, weren't you?" They didn't seem know what I meant. "When the elf saw you."

"Yes…" Poor Aido. Kaname was glaring again and Zero had joined him. Poor kid. Zero's glare is probably worse than Kaname's, so full of hatred.

"Hey, let him be. It was my idea anyway. I had the tablets but I chose to feed him anyway. So blame me." Aido looked so relieved. Kain probably just saved his friend because they stopped glaring. They still didn't look too happy though.

Zero actually looked a little confused. "What made him need the blood so much anyway? I thought you had more control than that."

"He hadn't had blood since we got here and I'd cut my finger."

"Figures…" He rolled his eyes and looked away.

Elrond looked confused. "Where? I don't see any blood?"

"Vampires heal quickly."

"Interesting..."

I went over to Lord Elrond and whispered as quietly as I could, "What will we do with them?"

"I don't know..." He looked up and spoke to the others. "You may return to your rooms, breakfast is in an hour, I will have Strider escort you. I will send for you when I have decided what to do with you all."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to fix the end of this chapter and I hope you like this version better. I added a few things in in other places too, let me know what you think!


End file.
